It Takes Two
by Gamer Gal 913
Summary: You may think you know Ponyboy's story after the last page and the credits roll but it isn't even close to what happened. Rated T because they are watching me and now there watching you. P.S. If you don't like boyxboy don't read it. I'm not holding a gun to your face and making you read it. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Johnny's POV:**

I was scared. I didn't want to die. I knew I was on my deathbed when the doctor came in though. I was getting tired. The doctor didn't have to tell me. I knew it was worth it to save those kids. But I couldn't help feeling sad because I was leaving behind my friends. I knew they would miss me as much I would miss them.

Then I wondered how much Dally would miss me? I loved him. More than an older brother. More like a lover. I started to close my eyes. It was becoming hard to keep them open. Then Dally walked in with Ponyboy. "Hey… Johnny. We stomped the Socs. We chased 'em right out of our neighborhood." Dally said. "Useless… Fighting is no good." I said. "Ponyboy." He came closer. "Stay Gold, Ponyboy. S-stay Gol-d." Then I slowly felt my energy fade. And I died.

**Dally's POV:**

I saw the pillow sink a little. And then Johnny died. "So… This is what you get… This is what you get for helping people. Never could keep that hair back, punk." I said. I whirl around and hit the wall hard. My face contracted in agony. "Damn it, Johnny. Please don't die on me now." I said and ran out.

I ran outside then stopped to catch my breath. "You're not supposed to be here." I heard a doctor say. I pulled out my heater and pointed it at him. "I can be anywhere I want." I said and pulled the trigger, laughing._ I'm glad these are just blanks. But the cops wouldn't know that._ I felt a plan forming in my head. Nothing mattered anymore because Johnny was dead. "Your outta your mind." He said. "WHY DO YOU BROTHER HELPING PEOPLE, HUH? It doesn't do any good." I yelled. _Don't cry. Hoods don't cry._ I ran to Buck's T-bird and drove out like lightening was on my tail.

**Doctor's POV:**

I was walking into a patient's room. The folder said it was a Mr. Jonathan Cade. I saw he was still attached to the heart monitor. And there was a faint heartbeat. "Nurse. Nurse!" I yelled running out of the room and right into Mr. Cade's nurse. "Nurse Heriotza, your patient is not dead." I scolded. "Oh my goodness, Doctor! I am so sorry. I'll check better next time." She apologized. I straightened my white lab coat and said. "I hope so for your sake." And walked out of the room.

**Johnny's POV:**

I was in a room of white. And I was dressed in white. I was alone. But then there was a girl in there. She contrasted with the room. She was wearing a black blouse and a black skirt. She had on black gloves. Her jet-black hair was like mine. She had pale white skin and deep blue eyes. Her eyes reminded me of Dally's. God, I missed him. "Hello Johnny." She said. Her voice was like ice. "H-how do you know my name." I asked.

"I know everyone's name. I am Jocelyn, Angel of Death." She said in the same icy tone. "Where am I?" I asked. "You weren't meant to die. You disappointed a lot of people by dying. Those boys. Your friends, you're not helping them. Your dying crushed Ponyboy… And Dallas." She said. I was shocked. I didn't expect Dally to care. I expected him to just go on living. To just go on without a care. "But D-Dally don't care about me..." I stuttered. She giggled and to me it sounded a little too sweet. "He does care. More than you know. He's probably doing something stupid as we spe... I'm sorry, Johnny; but I must go now I have other business to attend to. Your body is calling you back. Good-bye Johnny Cade." Jocelyn said fading into the white walls.

**AN: Heriotza is death in Basque, which is a language native to Spain and France in the region of the Basque Country. In 2012, there were 720,000 native Basque speakers. The language has really no connection to the story except for the Angel of Death. (P.S. You might, just might, see her again.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I will no longer be using this account. If you want to continue reading my stories in will be posting them on an account called ForNarniaAndForAslan913. Thanks and please continue to read my stories. I love all the support.


End file.
